<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smell the Roses by commatme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692557">Smell the Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme'>commatme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making Sense Of It [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Happy Ending, M/M, Sharing a Bed, h50 season 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t want to?” Steve asks. There’s no discernable disappointment in his tone. He’s perfectly detached and buddy-buddy even when he’s offering anal sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making Sense Of It [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smell the Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the final part in this series! If you made it to here, thanks for sticking around, and I hope you had as much fun with it as I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is not a guy who goes slow. He is not one to find a cat up a tree and sit there and wait until it might decide to jump in his arms. No, Steve, he is the guy who builds a ladder from gum and string in under thirty seconds or, if all else fails, will saw down the tree and stand under it as it falls in order to catch the cat.</p><p>“Danny,” Steve says, hushed but urgent, and then he pulls Danny’s hand away from his dick, where it was very happy being, and folds Danny’s fingers open and presses something small and flat and square into his hand.</p><p>Danny looks at it. He’s seen others just like it before, but it still looks an awful lot like he’s been handed a saw and he’s about to be complicit in letting Steve crush himself. “On you?” he asks, a little hopeful.</p><p>Steve shakes his head, rolls onto his stomach, and contorts his wrist to stick two fingers up his own ass with surprising ease. Timber.</p><p>This explains why Steve took so long in the bathroom before bed, as well as the little slick sounds Danny kept telling himself he was probably imagining as they waited it out in the dark for the clock to at least crawl past midnight. It also explains the level of impatience to get going that was remarkable even for Steve.</p><p>Steve uses his free arm to push up on his elbow. His lips are red in the dark. </p><p>Danny almost sways forward, but stops himself. </p><p>“Don’t want to?” Steve asks. There’s no discernable disappointment in his tone. He’s perfectly detached and buddy-buddy even when he’s offering anal sex, but he did go through all that trouble. </p><p>Danny tears into the condom wrapper and rolls it on. Steve pulls a bottle of lube out from under his pillow that’s apparently been there all this time. Evidently this was all planned, but Danny doesn’t mention it as Steve squeezes some slick into Danny’s palm and a little more on his own fingers. They’re set to go very quickly. </p><p>Steve gets on his hands and knees, legs spread, and Danny settles in behind him. There’s already a small bead of sweat taking a hesitant path down Steve’s neck, so Danny wipes it away to make sure he doesn’t put his mouth to it. He wants to push his nose to Steve’s spine very badly.</p><p>“You good?” Steve asks.</p><p>“I’m good,” Danny says, and sets out to prove it by lining up his dick and pushing in. Steve exhales slowly, drops his head and spreads his legs a little wider.</p><p>Steve is tight but slick and opens up for Danny with ease. After what feels like both a glorious eternity and just one hot second, Danny bottoms out and pulls back and pushes forward again, and then he’s fucking Steve. It’s one of the possibly last two things he told himself he wouldn’t do, but there’s no question that the slapping sound his balls make on every thrust is not a figment of his imagination. It’s the realest he’s felt in months. </p><p>Listening to Steve was good. Watching him was better. Feeling and tasting him put the bar very high, but there isn’t anything that quite compares to being inside of him.</p><p>Danny digs his fingers into Steve’s hips and speeds up. Steve takes himself in hand. He groans and clenches up when he comes, jerking himself even faster than Danny is pounding into him, and Danny is not far behind. He spills inside of Steve like Steve came all over the mattress, and he rides it out, fucking until Steve’s ass has wrung every last drop out of him.</p><p>He falls down on the wrong side of the bed so he can get to Steve’s tissue box and wrap up the tied condom. He drops it in one of Steve’s nightstand drawers without looking. Should be fine. The drawer’s seen worse.</p><p>When he’s done and turns his head the other way, Steve hasn’t budged at all. He’s lying on his back now, but he hasn’t moved away, and he’s just watching Danny.</p><p>Danny will have to clamber over him to get to his own side of the bed. He doesn’t particularly want to move, but he has to, because this is when the fun is over and things go back to the way they always are. That can’t happen if he’s still in the wrong place. </p><p>He gathers the last vestiges of his strength and raises up on elbows and knees. It’s unsure whether his limbs would support his weight if he tried to get any higher in his current post-orgasmic state, but in the process, this means he ends up straddling Steve, not just passing by anymore, but pausing. He’s stuck in Steve’s gaze like a fly in something sweet and honeyed. He knows it might mean the end, but he’s helpless against the pull of it.</p><p>He sinks a little lower, which is all Steve’s fault for making him come so hard and gravity’s for being a thing that exists. </p><p>Their lips brush. Danny pulls back.</p><p>Steve’s eyes flash and he snaps. He sinks a hand into Danny’s hair and yanks him back in until their noses are overlapping, eyelashes almost catching, open mouths a tenth of an inch’s distance apart. Danny can hear Steve pant, see his blurry too-close shape, feel his heartbeat and taste the air on his lips. His own breath hitches and restarts and all he can smell is Steve’s sweat and Steve’s come between them. It’s Steve and Steve and Steve. Danny’s senses are overloaded with him.</p><p>“Wanna know why I wasn’t jerking off in the shower?” Steve asks, a whisper against the darkness and Danny’s lips.</p><p>Danny kisses him, because he already knows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>